Alien of Elimination: Bunny of Destruction
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Ben and Rook have started to get closer to each other when an new threat lands in Bellwood. Its up to Ben Tennyson and Rook Blanko to stop it. Yaoi Featuring: Discord and Company. Rated M: Blood, Smutt, Cannibalism, Man Eating and Possible Language for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alien of Elimination: Bunny of Destruction **  
_Diclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten Omniverse. But I do own my OC's._  
Plot:Ben and Rook have started to get closer to each other when an new threat lands in Bellwood. Its up to Ben Tenison and Rook Blanko to stop it. **Yaoi** Featuring: Discord and Company.  
**Pairrings: **  
**Discord(OC) and Argit(secondary), Ben and Rook(main), and Kevin(secondary).**  
_ First FF I ever wrote but I got stumped/bored so I never finished it...until now. This is/was a part of a series,involving other storys. Examples of series in Profile. So Please rate&review._  
Rated M: Blood, Smutt, Cannibalism, Man Eating and Possible Language  
**Enjoy **

Chapter 1

Meteor Monster

~Movie View~  
Ben and Rook were on a break from patrolling Bellwood, making sure the streets were safe. At , Rook was waiting for Ben in his truck. Ben returned to Rook's truck with two smoothies.  
"The repetitive cycle of the occasions you have those..smoothies is irresponsible and reckless." said Rook folding his arms and looking at Ben as he got in. Ben glanced at Rook and closed the door.  
"Dude I don't know what you're talking about, speak english." Ben said that while sipping both of his smoothies.  
"Um...I think you are...addicted..." Ben continued to sip his drink trying to think of a comeback.  
"Yeah well, you're cute!" Ben turned away from Rook and glared out of his window. Rook flashed Ben a smile which Ben saw through the his reflection in the window then Rook started his truck and pulled out of the drive way. Rook was concerned about Ben, his angry expression hadn't changed for a full hour.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier...Ben, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rook glanced over and saw that Ben grew angrier by his words. Rook decided to not talk for the rest of the night while he was with Ben. Rook drove Ben to his house and waited for Ben to get out. Ben stayed where he was for thirty minutes before Rook turned off the engine and sat quietly in his seat. Ben didn't move except to drink one of his smoothy. Ben held out the other one to Rook who took it and smiled. Rook didn't want to tell Ben to get out because he didn't want to be rude and he didn't want Ben even angrier at him then he was already, so he just sipped his drink.  
"...Rook?"

"Um...do you wana hang out? We have time..." said Ben, shyly.  
"..." Rook stared at his drink. There was a minute of silence but it felt like forever to Ben. "Where did you want to go?" Rook glanced at Ben who was happy as can be and seemed relieved. Rook gave Ben a smile and started the engine.  
"What about the movies? That should still be open..." Ben suggested pulling out his wallet. " And I got enough for both of us." Rook check his pockets but didn't find anything useful."Wait."  
"What?"  
"What was that?"Ben pointed at Rooks pocket.  
"Nothing." Rook said, nervously. Ben put his drink in the cup holder.  
"Show me!" Ben went on Rook's side and his hand in his pocket. Rook tried to stop him but failed and Ben pulled out a silver condom. Ben was shocked, not that Rook had one but by the size it said on it so, feeling bad for being nosy, Ben gave Rook his condom back. Ben stared at the dash board with a tomato red face."Sorry, just curious..."  
"I forgive you..." Rook drove them to the movie theater and parked the car in the parking lot. They got out, leaving their smoothies inside and walked inside the movie theater. They walk up to an over head showing all of the current movies and examine the selection. "What about The Adventures of Finly?"  
"What the movie is seven hours long." Ben looked up at Rook, who looked down at him and smirked.  
"I know." Ben paused for a second, Rook took this opportunity to put his arm around Ben and pull him a little closer. Ben layed his head on Rook's side.  
"I think we should see Hercules: Guardian of Choas, its not as long and got horrible reviews." said Ben wrapping him arms around Rook's waist. They walked to the counter, Luckily for them there were several opened panels and a short line. They had to wait for about two minutes before they were up so, when they were they let go of each other and Ben pulled out his wallet.  
"We would like to buy to tickets to see Hercules: Guardian of Choas at eleven thirty.  
"That be fifteen dollars please." said the lady behind the ticket stand. Ben gave her two five dollar bills and five one dollar bills. "Thank you." She took the money and gave them their tickets.  
"Thank you." said Ben and Rook in sync, Rook took their tickets and they moved to the ticket taker. Rook gave him their tickets, when he did that the ticket taker ripped the tag of and gave them their tickets back.  
"Go to floor seven, theatre thirty five, it'll be on the left."  
"Thank you." said Ben who, then wrapped his arms around Rook's waist. The duo walked to a nearby elevator and Rook pressed the up button. As they waited Rook kissed Ben, who got red in the head again and lifted Rook's shirt up slightly then kissed his side. The golden elevator doors open and was empty, they went in and started kissing. Rook held Ben up against the wall, Ben wrapped his legs around Rook's waist then Rook pussed the button reading seven. Rook pulled Ben's head away and began to kiss his neck. Ben moaned softly, looks at the number of levels left, none. "Rook our floor is here..." Ben patted Rook's back, Rook gently set Ben down still kissing him through it though. The golden doors reopened, the pair walked through the doors hand in hand and they walked into theater thirty five. They didn't see anyone else in the dark theater room, so they chose to sit in the middle in highest row and started to kiss each other over and over.  
"Thank you for agreeing to this and I'm sorry for before...I wasn't mad at you...I was mad at my self for blurting out my feelings." said Ben, inbetween kisses. Ben lifted up Rook's shirt and kissed his belly.  
"Its ok, I understand Ben, I think you're cute too." Rook smiled at Ben, Rook's hand went inside Ben's shirt and rubbed his back. Rook lifted Ben into his lap, kissed him then slid his hands down Ben's pants and squeezed his butt. Ben jumped a little, he leaned into Rook's stomach and looked at Rook blushing. "Do find this enjoy able?" Rook looked at Ben's eyes, Ben nodded and lifted up Rook's shirt to reveal his nipples. Ben licked one of the two and played with the other one. Rook moaned then slipped a finger inside Ben's ass which made Ben gasp and sucked on Rook's nipple. Rook gently moved his finger in and out Ben. Ben bit Rook out of pleasure. "Sorry Ben, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rook pulled his finger out of Ben, who was in full blush. Ben got up and laid across Rook's lap so, that his butt was in his lap.  
"I didn't mean to bite you, it just felt so good.." Ben shook his butt from side to side, Rook pulled Ben's pants down to his kneecaps and slowly pushed his finger inside Ben. Ben clenched his cheeks but Rook shoved his finger all the way in. "AH!" Ben bit his finger while Rook slowly thrusted his finger in and out. Rook's hand went under Ben, causing him to lift his hindquarters in the air. Rook started to jerk off Ben while adding a second finger. It took only ten seconds for Ben to get stone hard. As Rook pumped Ben's dick Rook scissored Ben's hole. "Rook please put your cock in me." Ben begged as he backed himself on Rook's fingers. Rook added a thired finger, driving Ben insane with pleasure and by not answering. With the third finger in him, Ben was practically chewing on the bone of his finger. Ben could feel that he was about to blow and Rook could tell from his pulsating dick. Rook sent Ben over the edge by playing with the tip of his dick. Ben thrusted in to Rook's hand, shooting ropes of cum on the theater seat. Ben huffed and puffed as he recovered while Rook took his fingers out.  
"You... could've... said...no..."  
"That would've been rude." Rook smiled at Ben,flipped him over so that his butt was in his lap and that Ben was upright then he kissed him. "C'mon its late, let me take you home." Ben nodded then got up and pulled up his pants. Rook got up and cleaned his pants.  
"Sorry..." Ben rubbed the back of his head.  
"Don't be sorry, I don't mind." said Rook as he wrapped his around Ben's shoulders and they walked to Rook's trunk. Rook drove Ben to his house.  
"You're coming into so, park it and join me." said Ben, in a serious tone. Rook blushed and parked in Ben's drive way. Ben and Rook exited the vehicle and walked to Ben's house. Ben unlocked the door then opened it. They went inside and closed the door. Ben leaded Rook upstairs to his bed room and started to undress. Rook watched Ben strip down to his boxers before stripping himself. Ben set his clothes on his computer stand and watched as Rook undressed. Rook set his clothes next to Ben's and was left in his jockstrap. Ben pulled Rook into his bed and cuddled with him before falling asleep. Rook fell asleep right after Ben.

~The Next Day~  
~Discord's POV~  
I was in my bunny form,which means I'm literally a bunny, a blue bunny to be exact and I just woke up from my usual hostile take over victory nap. I parked my ship where it was and decided to pick my favorite planets, when I finished picking I used the ship's blasters and obliterated them. When I was done there were two planets left,that I could see, a bright purple one and a green and blue planet. I left the ship for the green and blue planet because the other one reminded me of my past. Before I got close to the planet I grabbed some debris and covered myself with it so I wouldn't singe my beautiful blue fur. Now that my wonderful fur was secured in a huge mass of debri I moved through closer to the planet before I covered my face. I gained speed due to gravity, I closed my eyes and waited til I landed. When I finally landed I crawled of my little ball to find myself surround by, I think were the civilians and boy were they ugly. I decided to just kill the them all with out a body. I noticed that they all had the same symbol on their clothes. I was eager to kill them and fight their leader so, I jumped out from the ball and phased into on of them. While I was inside, I redesigned its ugly insides. I took a large purple ovel shaped object and replaced it with a blue square shaped object that constantly throbbed, I saw a pink rectangle object and put it under the square. I heard it make so many horrible sounds I wanted to rip out it's voice box. Before I got a chance to finish my redecoration the thing collapsed leaving me floating in the air. Talk about rude, so I flew to another and decided to redecorate. This time I flew in its head, grabbed its brian and shoved it out of its hole, I think it was the mouth but I wasn't sure. When I did that there was an uproar of sounds and as I was working my magic yellow beams pierced my artwork. I floated out to the direction of the beams then flew at the pathetic beings, skilfully dodging their beams. I caught up to the remaining fools, I flew through three off them and switched thier insides with each other. Seeing their body in revolt made me laugh. I turned my attention to the scattered bunch of weaklings but when I locked eyes with one of them I knew I'd found the one so, I flew fast at it. When we were face to bunny I spoke to it.  
"Hello."  
"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"  
"I want your body and in return I won't kill anymore of your...ugly ugly Ugly"  
"I get it and I agree just please stop killing us."  
"Good bunny." I turned shiny white and went side it's head. First came all its memories,which is always fun to watch, then came all his knowledge,which is always good to know. Now that I was in control and that I got what I wanted, it was time for the fun part. The dead bodies grew claws on all of their limbs, fur all over their dead bodies, bunny ears grew out of their heads while their faces were becoming bunnyfide and a big white fluffy tail sprange out from each of their hinds. I took the liberty to go to the rock I came here in and stayed at the ocean, I was too busy killing to notice. As I stared at the ocean and listened to the soothing sounds.  
"OH God! help us!" said ? 1  
"AGH! ITS EATING ME!OW!"said ? 2  
"LET GO!No no no! AH MY ARMS! Gah!" said ? 3  
"Ben we could seriously use your help here! UGH!" said ? 4  
"Ahh soothing." I said to my self. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

~Meanwhile~  
Max called Rook and told him to come back to the base immediately.  
As they raced to HQ, Max informed them that a meteor had just landed, a half an hour ago and that most of the planets around earth were gone. Max told them to meet him in the control room .When they got to HQ they found Max and he was looking at the motor, they were told that it was in a collision coarse with an abandoned warehouse near the pier and wasn't big but what ever was in it killed at least thirteen people. Max then said last night he sent a squad of thirteen plumbers out to investigate but not one returned. Ben and Rook spared to practice for whatever might come this way. After thirty minutes of sparring, they headed to the warehouse but Ben wanted a smoothie first.  
Rook was waiting in his truck while Ben got a smoothie at Mr. Smoothie when they were notified by one of squad members for back up. Rook notified Ben then grabbed his smothie The duo rushed to the warehouse to find the entire squad on the ground and some life form with large spiky blue hair, in a plumber's outfit on a rock looking down at the water.

"Hey! What happened? Are you responsible for this?" yelled Ben at the figure on the rock, who slightly turned its head.

"No I'm not, the creature your looking for, went that way." said the humanoid male calmly, pointing east. "I didn't see what happened I'm just here to look at the water."The plummers conversed with each before moving to the next step.  
"Come on let's go, be it goes too far." said Rook, pulling out his badge.  
"Yeah." said Ben, flashing Rook a small smile.

Ben and Rook reported what they just found out to HQ. Max instructed them to bring the guy to HQ for testing, just to make sure there weren't any side effects from the rock and to find out more about what happened. As Ben was trying to get the unhappy teenager to come with them Rook examined five bodies, he saw that their armor was broken but only at the torso, other than that they looked completely unharmed but something wasn't right Rook could feel it in his gut. Just he was about to tell Ben, the dude jumped off the rock to face them. He had a small black vest, green shirt and the rest was black, he bowed and introduced himself.  
"Since I'm coming with you two, I'll introduce myself my name is Discord."

"I'm Ben Tennyson, the world's best super hero no villain has ever been able to beat me." bragged Ben as Rook rolled his eyes.  
"_I'll be sure that your legacy will end by me._" Thought Discord

"I'm Rook Blanko, I'm Ben's Partner." Rook glanced at Ben when he said that.

"Aw, I'm jealous of you, Ben you have such a cutie." said Discord mockingly but seriously. Ben's face turned bright red so, he stared at the ground. Rook's face turned red too. "Aww are you guys a couple? Thats adorable." Discord walked towards the trunk. Ben and Rook were too embarrassed to speak so they got in the truck and headed to the shop. It was a very quiet trip or it would've been if Discord wasn't acting like a tourist, oogling everything he saw as he was looking out the window .

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alien of Elimination: Bunny of Destruction **  
_Diclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten Omniverse. But I do own my OC's._  
Plot:Kevin, Ben, Rook and Argit find out that whatever attacked the plummers has now targeted the towns people. **Yaoi** Featuring: Discord and Company.  
**Pairrings: **  
**Discord (OC/surprise), Ben (main) and Rook (main), Argit (secondary), and Kevin (secondary).**  
_ I'm a lazy guy but I saw that people actually liked the ch1 so I was tempted to write ch2 quickly. Alsoo when I refer to an alien it'll probably be one that Ben so i'll call by what Ben calls it, for easy clarification. _

Rated M: Blood, Smutt, Cannibalism, Man Eating and Possible Language for later chapters. I don't know cars so, I'm not gonna indulge in Kevin's love of cars.  
**Enjoy **

Chapter 2

Saw Him With My Own Eyes

**~Movie View~ ~Kev's Garage~ **  
The door opened and Kevin walked in to the garage. Kevin turned on the lights, before continuing. Kevin panned(looked from side to side) over his cars and saw Argit was sitting on a black Honda in his garage.  
"Why are you here AND GET OFF MY CAR!"  
"Fine. No need to shout." Argit jumped off of Kevin's car and dusted himself off. "I just thought you might want to see me, its been a while Kevin." Kevin closed the door behind him and walked towards Argit. Argit walked towards Kevin, they met in the middle and hugged each other.  
"I'm sorry for yelling, its just that I have to sell that car." Kevin kissed Argit. Argit wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck.  
"Its ok. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Argit kissed Kevin's neck.  
"Just to be with you." Kevin layed Argit on a red Severon. Argit smiled at Kevin and tapped his shoulder three times. Kevin backed off and sat next to him. "So why are you here? As much as I want to believe that you came here just 'cuz I know better." Argit sighed and sat up.  
"You've been replaced."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ben and his stiff partner just found a new guy."  
"Well lets go see if this new guy has got what it takes." Kevin reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of red keys. Kevin unlocked the car then went inside. Argit got in and was riding shotgun(seat next to the driver's). Kevin put the keys in the socket and started the car. Kevin pushed a button on his steering wheel and the garage door opened. Kevin made his way out of the garage then pushed the button to close the garage door. Kevin headed for Mr. Smoothies, knowing Ben was gonna show up sooner or later. After an hour Kevin decided to Text Ben:  
_Kevin to Ben: _  
_Hey where u? I need 2 talk 2 u._  
_ Ben to Kevin:_  
_ Busy._  
_Kevin to Ben:_  
_its important._  
_(_After ten minutes)  
_Ben to Kevin:_  
_ Fine. Where are you?_  
_Kevin to Ben:_  
_Mr. Smoothies_  
Kevin and Argit waited for thirty minutes before Ben and Rook arrived. Argit found a table for the four of them to sit.  
"Dude what took you guys so long?! We've been waiting for hours!" exclaimed Kevin, sitting down next to Argit.  
"Sorry Kevin we were talking with Mr. Tennyson." explained Rook, sitting across from Kevin.  
"And how is the old man?"  
"Better than the town." Sighed Ben, sitting next to Rook.  
"Whats wrong with the town now?" asked an unsurprised Argit.  
"Theres a man-eater some where in the city."  
"I'm sure there are a few."  
"Well then this one must have the toughest digestive system ever."  
"What do you mean?" ask Kevin.  
"Well, I have my doubts that it's the work of a human but to answer your question the bodies that were found were in pieces." stated Rook.  
"The bodies found?"  
"There were at least fifty missing people reports last night but those are just the ones reported."  
"Wow thats a lot of missing people." said Argit.  
"And I have a bad feeling that its only gonna get worse." said Ben, with his head on the table.  
"On the lighter side of things, what was the important thing you needed from us?"  
"Doesn't feel as important as it was now but who's the new recruit?" asked Kevin.  
"Oh how did you?" asked Rook  
"Me."said Argit with pride.  
"Go figure." said Ben, depressed.  
"Anyway, his name is Discord and he's...very stereotypical in a certain...area of his personality." said Rook, trying not to be offensive.  
"What do you mean by stereotypical?"  
"You have to see it to believe it so come with us we have a mission."  
"And that is?"  
"Training him to be a plummer."  
"And you need us because?"  
"Max believes he has incredible power and he needs to if he has self control or just a ticking time bomb." stated Rook. Kevin and Argit reluctantly agreed and went into Kevin's car. Ben and Rook took Rook's truck and lead Kevin to Max's secret parking lot. The four went the control room where Max is, usually.  
"Hello Mr. Tennyson." Max turned off the monitor he was watching and turned around.  
"Ah Rook, I see you brought company. How are you Kevin?"  
"I'm good I guess, Ben told me whats been going on so, he ruined my happy mood."  
"And Argit, still getting into trouble?"  
"Ah heh...well..." Argit scratched the back of his head and chuckled.  
"Well if you're about to ask why I turned off the monitor, its because its Discord, he...well...I don't know how to explain this so, you can just for your self." Max turned on the monitor and let the group have a look.  
**~Monitor View~ ~Inside a Room~**  
Discord has a red, four armed(Four Arms) male ale pinned with his chest and face against a wall. Discord had two of the alien's four arms behind his back with just one of his own. Discord and the Four Arms had tops on but no bottoms. Discord had his waist pressed up against the alien's rear end. Discord leaned closer to the alien's ear.  
"So I've heard that Ben is quiet skilled and has saved this planet many times but with help. So is Ben as strong as he says he is alone? Or is he just blowing himself?"  
"Uh...he won't admit it but he does rely on others. However he iss a formidable opponent..." Discord existed out of Four Arms and turned him around then kissed him. The kiss lasted for a single minute but for Four Arms it was the best minute in his life, he felt Discord send wave after wave of pleasure, all over his body, with every touch of the tongue. When the kiss ended by Discord stepping back, Four Arms fell to his knees the fell face first on the floor.  
"This is going well but I'm sure he won't even be worth it." said Discord to himself cheerfully as he got redressed. Discord,fully clothed, paused for a few seconds then he turned his head to a small black hidden camera in the right hand corner. He smiled at the camera as he walked towards it. He was out of sight when he was under the camera, then all there was, was static. There wasn't static for more than three seconds before it was just black.  
**~Movie View~ ~The Control Room~**  
"What just happened?" asked Kevin, stepping back from the monitor.   
"The ending of one of his...sessions, this is his fifteenth."  
"Wow he gets a lot of ass..."  
"But now he's unsupervised." said Max, nervously. A whoosh was heard from outside the room. "Oh boy. Can one of you please go see whats happening?" Max started to press a sequence of buttons that the four couldn't see. The group had a silent staring contest for ten seconds before some spoke up.  
"Fine.I'll go." said Kevin rolling his eyes.

_**~KevinVSDiscord~ ~HallwayBrawl~ **_  
Kevin went out of the to see what was going on. When he heard another whoosh and felt like he was against a powerful turbulence. Kevin put his arms up so the winds wouldn't cut up his face. However, his clothes were cut up and shredded. His shirt had holes in it that revealed his abs and parts of his chest. His pants were torn in the back revealing his crack and the base of his cock was exposed. However his cock was still mostly visible just by looking through his ripped pants. When didn't feel the wind, he looked down at what possible damage could've happened.  
"What the hell!"  
"I don't see the problem with it. You look pretty hot like that." said Discord cheerfully, walking to Kevin from behind. Kevin turned around to face Discord. "I can see you're strong, so how about a match? If I win I'll..."  
"No. I'll fight you but no bets." said Kevin.  
"Then this'll have a fun ending for me." Discord ran up to Kevin. Kevin readied himself for a head on attack. Discord jumped over Kevin then kicked him in butt causing Kevin to stumble forward. Discord and Kevin had thier backs to each other. Kevin turned around to see that Discord was back flipping towards him. Kevin placed his hand on the metal floor and absorbed the material until his body was shiny silver. Discord was right in front of him and swung his foot across Kevin's face. Kevin was flew into a wall head first. Kevin shook of the pain in his head and got up.  
"You pack quite a punch for a little second I thought this was gonna be too easy."  
"You muscle bunnies are all the same. When fighting, one's size isn't gonna determine the victor." Discord was very serious about that. "The victor is the one who isn't beaten to a bloody pulp." Discord grinned at Kevin then jumped on the wall. Kevin tried to follow Discord's movements as Discord bounced from wall to wall, gaining speed. Discord pushed off against the wall,with his feet and shot straight at Kevin. Kevin lost track of Discord but heard the sounds he made going from each wall so when he didn't hear anything he quickly moved out of the way. Kevin was next to a wall on his left side. Discord was surprised that he missed but pushed off again with his hands and shot to Kevin's right. Kevin hearing the sound moved to his right but was hit in the back. Kevin was sent flying across the room. "I wasn't even aiming for ya that time." Discord walked towards Kevin. "You alive muscle bunny?" Discord chuckled to himself. Kevin groaned as he got up. "Just give up and I'll get my prize."  
"Not a chance!" Discord rolled his eyes as he was standing a fewc feet away from Kevin.  
"Then its your move big guy." Kevin throw a punch at Discord's face but he dodged by moving his head. Kevin kick him in the stomach, Kevin surprised that he actually landed a hit. Discord grab his foot and put it up to his ear.  
"Ow." Discord grabbed Kevin then pulled him closer so they face to face. Discord put one hand in Kevin's pants and his other around Kevin's neck pulling into a kiss. Despite the intense pain in his back and in his leg, Kevin felt like his was in heaven, he also felt like his power was leaving him. Kevin's metal covering was being absorbed by Discord. He now knew why all the others said yes to him, his kisses are amazing. Discord broke the kiss after three minutes.  
"So big guy...You still wanna fight me?" Discord smiled. Kevin knew that when this was over he was gonna pay Discord back for it.  
"No, ...you... win." But he knew he's too banged up and too tired to put up a fight. Discord pushed Kevin to the ground.  
"Kevin..." Discord stepped on Kevin's chest.  
"What?"  
"Today, you're mine." A blue orb appeared in Discord's hand and grew to the size of a softball. Discord put the blue orb inside Kevin's head.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID I GIVE UP!" Kevin stared at the orb going inside his head.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"...No..."  
"Then shut up or I'll just kill you! I could do both but thats up to you."  
"Wait you'd kill an innocent person?..."  
"Yep. You have the rest of day to have your current freedom." Discord pushed the last of the orb inside Kevin then he walked away. The orb dispersed to every inch of Kevin's body.  
Kevin decided that now would be a good time tell the others. Kevin got up and limped to the control room. When he made it there, the doors opened but he collapses before he can do anything else.  
"KEVIN!" said Argit, running to Kevin and wrapping arms around Kevin's neck. "What happened to you?"  
"We'll ask later, first let's get him to the infirmary." Rook, Ben, Argit and Max carried Kevin to the infirmary. One of the doctors came out and told the four to wait outside. Ben and Rook tried thier best the crying Argit when two people walked past them.  
"Did ya the newest news report?" said person 1.  
"No bro, what happened?" said person 2.  
"They found out whats been getting everyone."  
"REALLY? Who was it?"  
"You won't believe it but giant monster bunnies. And the death toll just hit two hundred and rumors say that they're starting to spread outside of the city."  
"Wow I'd hate to be the one to go up against those things."  
"Yeah, you and me both."  
"You two." said Max  
"Oh great."  
"Way to your big mouth." said p2.  
"I want you two, to stay with Argit." Max turned his attention to Ben and Rook. "And I want you two, to put an end to this catastrophe." Ben and Rook got up and started to run out but Rook stopped.  
"Where will we..."  
"Dude just go outside." said p1. Rook, unsatisfied with that answer, nodded and caught up with Ben. They went through the front and stopped where they were. Horrific sights were imbedded in their eyes. They saw people being torn limb from limb and several monsters ganged up and a small family in an ally way. The child died first despite the parent's best efforts, she was bitten in stomach as the parents were knocked aside. They were splashed by their child's blood. They were too struck with grief to do anything other than morn over the lost of their daughter but they didn't have much time to cry as their heads were bitten off. A group a three monstrous rabbits were chasing a guy across the street and cornered him. He tried to climb the fence but his got seized and he was thrown back to the ground. He cowered in fear with his hands on his headwhich faced the fence and his butt in the air. One of the bunnies mounted the terrified guy and started to thrust inside him, ripping his pants and his ass. The civilian hollered in pain but that only excited the animal further. The next he knew he had the full eighteen inches, thrusting his ass to pieces. He never known such pain existed. However he felt a tad better when he was filled with its cum but it kept flowing and flowing. The small taste of salvation turned into the worst feeling ever. The cum was filing the rips in his ass and it burned. Ben and Rook stared at the blood soaked street.  
**TO BE CONTINUED... **  
**~Author's review~**  
I wasn't in the mood for writing smutt in this one so I replaced the smutt with violence. I hope you still enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alien of Elimination(#3): Bunny of Destruction **  
_Diclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten Omniverse. But I do own my OC's._  
Plot:  
Kevin awakes from a coma to find his love life in shambles. Discord unleashes some of his power and devastates his new partners, Ben and Rook.  
**Yaoi** Featuring: Discord and Company.  
**Pairrings: **  
**Discord (OC/surprise), Ben (main) and Rook (main), Argit (secondary), and Kevin (secondary).**  
_ I'm a lazy guy but I saw that people actually liked the series, so I'm tempted to write more of it. Alsoo when I refer to an alien it'll probably be one that Ben nicknamed, so I'll call it by what Ben calls it, for easy clarification. _  
Rated M: Blood, Smut, Cannibalism, Man Eating and Possible Language for later chapters.  
** ^^Enjoy and Tell Mi Whatcha Think^^ **

Chapter 3  
The Sleeping Nightmare VS The Living Disaster

** ~Movie View~ **  
** ~Ben and Rook VS Discord~**  
Ben and Rook stood watching the horrific events before them. Ben was filled with pity and couldn't bring himself to do anything.  
"I'm more than disappointed." Ben and Rook looked up to see Discord in the air looking down at them. "I thought you'd be enraged but oh well, killing you won't be as fun as I hoped. Too bad." Discord landed a few feet away from them and towards Ben. Discord jumped and roundhouse kicked Ben across the face. Ben spun around before falling over. "Thats it?! Some hero." Rook punched Discord causing him to stumble a few feet. Discord put his hands on his hips.  
"That was for Ben!" Rook charged at Discord throwing punches. Discord dogged the punches by moving left, right and leaning back. Rook caught Discord off guard by firing his blaster gun. Discord was hit in the shoulder and clenched the wound. Rook took this opportunity to punch Discord constantly. Rook ended his assault with a kick to the stomach sending Discord off his feet and on his back. Rook with one foot on Discord's chest, pointed his proto-tool, gun, at Discord's head. Water swirled in Discord's hand and formed a medieval mallet, Discord used his free hand to knock Rook's gun out of his face. Discord swung the mallet and landed a solid hit between Rook's legs. Rook dropped his gun, trembling took a few steps away from Discord and held his balls as he fell to his knees. Discord got up and walked to a hunched over Rook.  
"Sorry for that cheap shot, I hope your balls will be alright." Discord tossed his mallet up in the air, caught the handle and gripped it like a golf club. Discord swung the mallet, hitting Rook in the stomach and sending him a few feet in the air. Discord held the mallet like a baseball bat and swung it sending Rook into a far away building. Rook's body fell three stories and landed on the cold pavement. Discord grinned and started walking to Rook. "Please don't be dead I don't want to play with a corpse." Discord tossed his mallet up into the air and it turned into water.  
Just then Discord was kicked into a far away car, denting it. "What was that?" Discord separated himself from the car only to be punched above it. Discord landed on the other side of the car on the sidewalk, neck first. Discord looked up to see a large bird with brown feathers, a white mo-hawk and sharp talons that matched his claws, Kickin Hawk, standing on the car. Kickin Hawk grabbed Discord's leg, jumped and threw him on the car. Discord went through the car and got up but was sent through the ground as Kickin Hawk landed on him. K.H. jumped off Discord and landed a few feet away from him. Discord brushed the dust off him and threw the front half of the car at K.H. . K.H. jumped over the half and ran at Discord. Discord picked up the other half, with one hand, and swung it at K.H. but he jumped so Discord threw the car at him. K.H. hit a building then was hit by the back half of the car. K.H. pushed the car part off him and fell from the building on the car. Discord jumped and landed on K.H.'s back. Discord's right hand grabbed K.H.'s leg then his left hand seized K.H.'s mo-hawk and pulled them, trying to make Ben's head touch his foot. Discord lifted him up and threw him high in the air. Discord back flipped off the car and kicked the car so K.H. would land on the pavement. Discord watched as K.H. had a back breaking landing on the cement. "Not bad but nothing special besides you know, the whole turning into a humanize chicken thing." Discord flipped forward and jumped in the air then brought his foot down upon K.H. . K.H. grabbed Discord's leg and tossed him across the street into a jewelry store but the actual building collapsed on him. K.H. got up holding his stomach and straightened out his back.  
"Thats better..Ugh." K.H. slowly walked to Rook. Discord bursts out of the rumble and flew towards K.H. . Discord grabbed K.H.'s underwear, lifted K.H. off the ground and threw him high up but held onto his underwear. K.H. was flipping higher and higher. Blue spheres formed around Discord and fired themselves at K.H. . Two spheres formed a metal waistband that binded K.H.'s ankles to his shoulders while two other spheres pinned his hands together, behind his back. Five spheres made sure he fell straight down, with his head up and his ass pointed towards the ground. The last sphere was under K.H. and as K.H. was about to fall back down, a hard six point eight penis appeared under his hole. "Well this is uncomfortable." K.H. felt something hard enter him as he was falling from the clouds. As he fell, he felt the dick rotate inside and exited his ass only to have him fall on it. Although the sphere went in with ease, the constant slamming down on it then having it spin inside him was highly uncomfortable. However, his cock didn't agree as it was standing tall at fourteen point twelve inches. K.H. made a crater as he landed. K.H. was lifted up to the surface by the spheres and brought to Discord. K.H. was still upright as he was in front of Discord so his huge cock was facing him. Discord put his hand on K.H.'s tip and squeezed it.  
"Nice, wasn't expecting a chicken to have such a cock. Not that I'll let you live once I'm done with you."  
"I've heard that before. You talk big but I'm still alive. And once I break out of these I'm gonna pound you into the ground."  
Discord grabbed K.H.'s shoulders and threw him on the floor, face up. Discord took out the sphere and made it grow til it was the size of a bowling ball. The sphere's cock grew to ten inches and expanded six inches making the dick ten by ten. K.H.'s eyes widened slightly trying to keep his cool but he was still worried. Discord pushed the sphere into Ben's ass, watching him cringe and twitch. The sphere did the rest of work, thrusting out of and into K.H.'s ass. Discord took off his clothes and positioned himself on K.H.'s chest. K.H. was holding back everything he could, not to scream and shout but he couldn't take it. "CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THIS THING OUT OF MY ASS?!"  
"Aww whats the matter? Too much?" Discord smirked as K.H.'s eyes were clenched closed as he took the ten by ten, with little preparation. A blue orb formed in Discord's hands and grew to created a spear. Discord kissed K.H's cheek as he raised the spear.  
"GET OFF OF HIM!" A yellow bullet knocked Discord off K.H and into a car. Rook ran to K.H and pushed the sphere out of him. The sphere vanished along with the binds restraining K.H .  
"Ugh...I won't be sitting down for weeks." said K.H, who turned green and shrunk. The green faded and Ben was back to normal except for the major pain in his ass. Rook helped Ben get up.  
"He apparently is stronger than we excepted." Rook started to walk to a building for cover. Discord dislodged himself from the car and scanned the area. Ben and Rook hid themselves in a coffee shop. Rook laid Ben on the floor, one table away from the door. "I'm guessing he's a Anodite."  
"Like Gwen?"  
"Probably but I thought all Anodites? were purple and pink, but I guess thats just the females." Ben shrugged as Rook looked over a table, through a window and ducked down. Discord floated up to get a better view but failed to find his targets. Discord flew to the Max's shop. Discord knocked the wall outta the way and landed in front of the green curtain leading to the bathroom. Discord pulled the curtain down to the floor, walked in kicked the toilet through the wall then kicked the floor in front of where it used to be, revealing the hidden entrance. Rook checked the coast(outside) and saw that it was clear. Ben tugged at Rook's shirt. "Uh...Rook?" Rook still peered out the window trying to locate Discord.  
"What?"  
"You better turn around." Rook turned around to see a monstrous creature, slowly coming into view. It was on all fours, it had long claws, razor sharp teeth, yellow eyes, pitch black fur, two long black ears, a fluffy white tail and was the size of a pick up truck. "Damnit Animo." It crushed tables and chairs as it continued to walk towards them. Rook quickly helped Ben up then fled the building. Rook looked for second and decided to go left,away from Plummer HQ. "Rook, we have to go HQ"  
"I'm not about to bring you with me...you'll distract me and you are injured." Ben was both hurt and flattered by his comment. Rook looked behind him and didn't see the creature chasing them or at all. "Thats odd..."  
"...What is it now giant teddy bears?..."  
"We aren't being followed..."  
"Isn't that a good thing or would you want that thing chasing us?"  
"No I rather things stayed like this for now, I just find it strange." Rook saw a gas station up ahead and ran to the store. He kicked the door open and went inside. He placed Ben on the floor, behind the counter. "Now don't make too much noise, I'll be back with the truck to get you. Stay here." Rook got up and headed to the door.  
"Wait." Rook stopped and turned his head.  
"Yes Ben?"

"..."  
"I love you..." Rook smiled.  
"I love you too Ben Tennyson." Rook left the building and headed back to HQ. Rook had no trouble getting there which surprised him because a while ago the streets were filled with monsters. Then they all disappeared, even the streets re clean and there's not a body to be found. Rook pondered how that was possible as he came to the building. "Where's the wall?...Oh no, that means that he's here...great." Rook held his proto-tool in his arms as he went to the bathroom. "The toilet is gone...he must not like building's appliances." Rook looked back. "Or the building..." Rook saw that the plummer's HQ entrance was already open so he jumped down the hole. When He reached the bottom, he couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black. He activated the flashlight on his proto-tool. As he observed his surroundings, Rook saw that aside from the black out and the lack of people things were relatively normal. He navigated his way to the parking lot, he flashed light over the lot and saw his truck. "So far so good." He ran to his truck and was about to open but stopped and pulled to handle. The door opened. "Did I forget to lock the door? ...No." Rook felt something and he went to the back. He opened the back and saw Discord sleeping, on his side holding a cute black bunny. Rook slowly closed the doors and walked to Ben's car. He pulled the car's driver's door and it opened. He got into the car, to hot wire it and used his proto-tool as the fake key. He got the car up and running in a few minutes then he closed the door. He drove through the driveway and exited the building. He raced to the gas station and got there in a few seconds. He parked next to the store and got out. He went inside the store and went around the counter to see Ben opening a bag of chips.  
"Ready to go?" Ben looked up and his eyes widened.  
"Rook!" Ben got up and hugged Rook. "I'm so happy to see you alive."  
"The feeling is mutual and I am glad to see you up." Ben got on the counter and Rook embraced him with a hug then a kiss. "We should go now."  
"Right behind ya." Ben followed Rook out to the car. "I thought you'd get the truck."  
"Discord was in it. Sleeping." Rook went around to the shotgun seat as Ben took the driver's. They got in, closed the doors and Ben started the car.  
"You ruined my car."  
"I'm sorry but I didn't have the keys. Would you prefer it if I used my truck containing Discord?" Ben gave Rook a look and drove in silence. Ben drove and drove and didn't say a word. After an hour, they were on a desert road and the car stopped.  
"Great, we're stuck here for now."  
"Whats wrong? Out of gas?"  
"No, the battery's dead." Ben leaned back in his chair and sighed. Just then they heard a voice they wish hadn't.  
"Hey guys."  
"How? You?"  
"You aren't that hard to find. I easily tracked you down."  
"Why? What did we ever do to you? We were partners." Rook readied his proto-tool.  
"Were. And this is better."  
"How'd you get into my car!?" Ben was furious but Rook turned to see him and gasped.  
"Hi...Rook."  
"B-B-Ben." Rook shook Ben's shoulder.  
"What?" Ben turned to Rook, annoyed. Rook turned to t and turned back to Ben then french kissed him. Ben's eyes widened and then closed as he felt Rook tongue dominate his mouth.  
"Aww...Adorable the right way to spend you're...final moment." A claw came down splitting them apart. The claw slashed horizontally and cut them in half. The next swipe was a cross (an "X" shape) and their arms fell to the floor, along with their heads. The car shook and shook for fifteen seconds before stopping. The back car door opened. A bloody claw stepped out along with three others, one by one. Discord floated down from a nearby cliff. He landed into front of a dalmatian sized black rabbit.  
"Great job." Discord was overjoyed by what just happened. The bunny's ears perked up. "Do you have it?" The bunny opened it's maw revealing the omnitrix on it's tongue. "Marvelous." Discord took the omnitrix and slid his hand through it. "With this, I'll be even stronger! All thanks to you." Discord leaned into the bunny's face making it blush. "Kevin."  
**~Focus: Kevin~ **  
There was a white flash and a blurred view of a white lamp came into view. Kevin sat up up panting but then groaned. He laid back on the bed he was on and used his arm to shield his eyes.  
"Oh. Are you awake?" Kevin turned his head to see a blue haired teen. His hair was short and went straight down but it didn't pass his cheeks. He wore a tight black top that only covered his chest and his neck; and tight blue pants. Kevin was naked with only the white sheet covering his lower half.  
"Where am I?"  
"HQ's medical center."  
"You!" Kevin sat up and stared angrily at him. "I remember you. You might have changed your look but you can't fool me that easily, Discord."  
"I'm not trying to confuse you. I'm here to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that when I get into fights, I go crazy but I hope you don't stay mad at me for it."  
"Where's Ben, Rook and Argit?"  
"Oh...um Ben and Rook are patrolling and uh...Argit is outside. But there's something I have to tell you..."  
"What is it?" Kevin was getting angrier.  
"Never mind... I'll go get Argit." Discord left the room and moments later, Argit walked in with Discord, hand in hand. Kevin calmed down in the short period of time. Kevin looked at their hands and then their faces, he was baffled.  
"Wha-What the hell?!" Kevin was surprised that he was far more depressed by this than furious.  
"Argit's my boyfriend now..."  
"..."Kevin couldn't voice the words of his sorrow but it was all over his face.  
"I'm sorry that this happened to you right after you woke up but Discord said that it wouldn't be right to torture you. I thought it might've been fun to torment you but thank Discord, he talked me out of it." Argit walked up to Kevin and patted his back. "I still want us to be friends ...but if we can't I'm find with that. Now at first I cried my eyes out but then Discord cheered me up. We had wonderful times together, we went to the movies, went out for dinner and we even did a double date with Ben and Rook. I've never been this happy before in my life." Argit walked away from Kevin with pride, he wrapped his arms around Discord and they walked away with smiles on their faces. Kevin put his head in his hands are began to weep. Every word of joy that came out of Argit's mouth was a diamond through his heart. He kept thinking to himself: _how long was I out?_.  
**~Focus: Discord, Ben and Rook~ **  
Discord had Argit on his shoulders as they walked to the parking lot. Discord had his own car, a shiny blue mustang. He put Argit on the ground and kissed him goodbye. Discord got in the car and waved good bye before leaving to meet up with Ben and Rook at Mr. Smoothies. He parked in the parkinglot and sat on his car and waited for his partners. He didn't have to wait long just a minute or two.  
"Hey Discord!" A cheerful voice called out his name. Discord got off his car and walked in the direction of the voice. He was tapped on the shoulder, so he turned around. He was face to face with Rook smiling at him.  
"Hi Rook, where's Ben." Rook lead Discord to Ben, who was sitting at a table drinking a smoothie. "There you are, Ben." Discord kissed Rook on both cheeks then kissed Ben on his.  
"Its nice to see you too Discord." Rook and Discord sat down, Rook sat next to Ben while Discord sat across from Rook. "How's Kevin?"  
"Awake and broken hearted." Discord said with a small frown. Ben and Rook looked at each other, Kevin was their friend, they didn't want him to be sad but they were happy for Discord and Argit. They were also happy that since Discord and Argit fell for each other they haven't committed any crimes, or at least none yet. "He's...recovering so we shouldn't bother him til tomorrow." Ben sipped his smoothie.  
"Alright, I guess that makes sense. Right?" Ben looked up at Rook.  
"I guess so." Rook looked down at Ben, and wrapped his arm around him.  
"So anything thing exciting happen?" Discord smiled at the lovey-dovey couple.  
"A few low lives tried to rob a jewelry store."  
"Oh, how fun."  
"Yeah but I accidentally tore the store down." Ben handed his smoothie to Rook but Rook pulled Ben close and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Ben's eyes widened as Rook's tongue dominated his mouth. Ben pushed Rook away then turned away from Rook so he wouldn't see him blush. Rook sat in silence, he didn't mean to anger Ben. Discord nudged Rook's leg causing Rook to look up at him. Discord tilted his head and nudged the imaginary person next to him. Rook looked at Ben, grabbed his shoulders turned him around, pulled him close and kissed him again. Ben could feel his cock tent in his pants uncomfortably. He let Rook dominate him longer than before but only a few seconds extra. Ben pushed Rook away again but more forcefully then turned away with his arms folded. Rook looked at Discord, who smiled and winked at him. Discord pointed at the seat next to him and his eyes looked down, diagonally. Rook looked down diagonally and saw Ben's boner bouncing in his pants. Rook looked back at Discord and nodded. Discord's hand was in the air and was made a stroking motion. Rook looked back at Ben, who still was facing away from him. Rook slowly rubbed Ben leg. Ben looked down but before he could protest he felt Rook rub his boner.  
Ben let him continue, he was surprised that he liked this new dominant Rook, but he'd get back at him for it. Rook unbuttoned Ben's pants and slid his zipper down. Ben couldn't believe Rook was doing this in public but he loved this new rush of adrenaline. Rook slid his hand in Ben's pants and began to stroke his cock. Ben slid his smoothie in front of Rook and laid his head in his arms. "Ben, you should sit in front of Rook. It'll feel better." Discord smiled with his head leaning on his palm. Ben looked up at Rook,who smiled at him. Ben scooted closer to Rook, Rook giggled at Ben. Rook got up and sat behind Ben but, it felt uncomfortable for both of them. Rook lifted Ben up on his knee and held his waist. Ben was a full on red and all he could think to do was to lock lips so, he did. Ben knew that he was the only hero, so he didn't have to worry about haters, as much. Rook pulled Ben's shirt down, over his cock, so others wouldn't get a look at his partner's rod. Rook started to stroke Ben's penis, using his shirt.  
All of a sudden an alarm went off in Discord's pants.  
"Not to ruin your moment but you have work to do." Max's voice came out of Discord's plummer badge._ (For those of you that are confused, ALL we be explained in CH4.) _Ben and Rook stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking the their kiss.  
"It is a our duty." Rook licked Ben's cheek then slid down on the seat next to him.  
"Yeah well its still a mood killer." Ben got up and properly rewrapped(re-dressed) his package(cock).  
"I too wish it happened at a later time." Rook got up and picked up Ben's smoothie. "So what is our mission?"  
"Three crooks just robbed a jewelry store."  
"So why can't the po-po deal with that?" Discord placed the badge on the table.  
"Good question Discord, see we've just got reports that all of the police and other 911 stations have been painted red."  
"Aren't they always red?" Ben, now decent, sat on table with his back facing the badge.  
"Usually just partly but the building were completely covered in red paint, well I hope its paint."  
"If it wasn't covered in paint what would it be?" There was a long pause from Max but the backround noise made it clear that he was there but busy.  
"The lab is testing it."  
"Why master Tennyson? What is the need for testing paint?" Rook took a sip of Ben's smoothie.  
"Because, along with the recoloring the people are missing and there are blood trails. However so far the trails just end the same, with a puddle."  
"Why hasn't anyone noticed or called for help?"  
"I can answer that ...I think. Rook in general when people have problems out of their control, who do they call?" Discord looked up at Rook.  
"Um...911."  
"And if **those** people are in trouble who do **they** call?"  
"I am not sure, sorry."  
"Don't be, nobody knows and I'm guessing the only people who noticed were the victims but don't hold a gun to my head."  
"Why would I hold a gun to your head?" Discord exhaled deeply.  
"I-I...I don't know." Discord couldn't believe Rook and it was all over his face.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. It'll take him a while to get use to you though." Ben put his hand on Rook's shoulder.  
"I guess, we really don't spend time together except for the missions."  
"Boys? The burglars are headed your way, if they haven't passed you by. And this time I want Discord to do this one, solo." Discord eyes widened.  
"What?! I-I!"  
"**I** want a full report when you're done. Good luck." The badge made a clicking noise and Discord was staring at it, devastated.  
"Whats wrong? You look like he said kill your mom, there just criminals."  
"You don't get it I'll show you my problem." Discord got up and spotted the criminals, running on the opposite side of the street. "Ben, Rook, step back." Ben and Rook got off the table and took a few steps away. Discord lifted the table, with one hand and no effort, then threw the table at the gang. Discord's eyes became light blue and the table was suddenly coated in a light blue. Discord raised his hand so that his palm was facing the gang. The table soared through the air then turned so it went in front of the gang. The gang stopped and turned to run back. Discord waved his hand across them. The table hit one guy and barreled through the others. The tumbled and laid on the floor. Discord raised his hand above them and the table floated above them. Discord brought his hand two inches down and the table slammed down on the criminals, who screamed in pain. Discord made a slapping motion across the trio. The table floated in front of them then turned sideways, so the top of the table faced them and sent them skidding across the pavement. As they grazed the cement, they left a fresh blood trail on the side walk but ended up in the street. Unnoticed by the driver, their bodies and bones were crushed under a bus.

Discord's eyes turned back to normal and he fell to his knees. Ben and Rook had their mouthes open in complete shock. Discord started to cry a little but he whipped his tears then got up and walked to his partners.  
"Oh damn! That was awesome!"  
"Ben Tennyson!" Rook quickly glared at Ben.  
"Well up in til they got hit by that bus."  
"I don't like fighting because it'll only get worse." Discord hung his head, in shame.  
"Hey now, don't you worry, all you need is practice and self control."Ben wrapped his arm around Discord. "I think the base has a training center. Rook I'mma go with Discord, I'll be making sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

** ~Focus: Discord and Argit~**  
As Rook headed for his truck Ben and Discord walk the Discord's car. After two minutes, both vehicles were oon their way to HQ. It was a short five minute drive, when they reached HQ they parked in back. They found Max in the control room ordering people to fix this and solve that. Ben and Discord left Rook to do the report so while he did that they went to the prison center to see Argit. Argit didn't mind being there for a few reasons, his boyfriend was there, none of the people he swindled (cheated), were any where close to him. As an add bonus since he wasn't busted for anything and he was only there because Discord was he had access to leave his cell but with an escort. Max wasn't about to let a known criminal walk around HQ, let alone unsupervised. Ben left Argit and Discord alone. Discord released Argit and they hugged each other, they didn't care about the guards posted at every other cell or the other villains that could see them. Discord had Argit in his arms at eye level.  
"I've missed you, bunny." Argit winked at Discord.  
"I missed you too, ready to go?"  
"Whenever I'm with you." Argit smiled at Discord. Discord threw his plummer's badge in Argit's cell. Discord and Argit disappeared with a flash of blue light. They reappeared at a grassy cliff, on the outskirts of Tokyo. "Its so beautiful at night, thanks Discord." Argit hugged Discord. "So sweetie how was your day?"  
"My bunnies are doing their jobs perfectly and I "accidentally" killed three people."  
"I hate to see this place go but its trilling to see it crash and burn." A orb of bright blue light formed above Discord then flew off above the city and dispersed into several smaller orbs in the city.  
"I'm loven your sick mind, Argit." Argit and Discord kissed each other constantly as they heard the low screams coming from Tokyo.

**~Author's Commentary~**  
I keep forgeting how to add ch.'s so I keep uploading the ch.'s in the wrong "slot". But don't worry, eventually I'll get it down correctly. I hope 100% of the ppl(that means people) who viewed this liked it. And if you didn't, thanks for giving it a try.

**To Be CONTINUED... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alien of Elimination(#3): Bunny of Destruction **  
_Diclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten Omniverse. But I do own my OC's._  
Plot:  
During training Discord gets caught in a hord and evil is awakened then forces itself upon H.Q.  
**Yaoi** Featuring: Discord and Company(MayBe).  
**Pairrings: **  
**Discord (OC/Main), Ben (main) and Rook (main) and Argit (Main),**  
_ I'm a lazy guy but I saw that people actually liked the series, so I'm tempted to write more of it. Alsoo when I refer to an alien it'll probably be one that Ben nicknamed, so I'll call it by what Ben calls it, for easy clarification. _

Rated M: Blood, Smutt, Cannibalism, Man Eating and Possible Language for some chapters.  
** ^^Enjoy and Tell Mi Whatcha Think^^ **

Chapter 4  
Blue's Awakening

**~Focus: Discord and Argit~**  
**~Stage: Tokyo to Bellwood~**

Discord and Argit turned completely blue then faded out, they reappeared, in plummer HQ, in the cell room. They were still kissing but Argit had Discord pinned to the floor,with his head against a wall and Argit sitting on him. A few of the guards, snickered and made sly remarks about the couple. Discord's plummer badge went off in his pocket so, Argit broke the kiss to let Discord answer it. Discord reached into his pocket, pulled out his badge and put it to his ear.

"Hello?...Oh Hi, what's up?...Really?...OK on our war." Discord put his badge back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Argit got off Discord then stood next to him. Discord got up and dusted himself off.

"Ben just informed me that the training center is ready and that I should test it out but we have to meet with Max in the control room first." Discord and Argit walked to the control room, where Max was talking with Magister Patelliday. "Umm not to interrupt but Ben sent us..." Max and Patelliday stopped talking then looked at Discord and Argit.

"Could you boys wait outside for just a minute?" said Patelliday, smiling.

"Oh, yes of coarse." Discord and Argit backed out of the room. When the electronic doors closed, Discord picked up Argit and they started to suck face(kiss).

** ~Time: Two Minutes Later~**

** ~Focus: Discord, Argit, Max and Magister Patelliday ~**

Discord had his shirt off and had his hands down Argit's pants, groping his butt. Patelliday and Max walked out and gasped.

"Ahem." Max put his hand in front of his mouth. Max's effort had no effect as Discord and Argit continued to mess about. "Ahem!" Max pretended to cough but it didn't get the desired result.

"Let me give it a shot." whispered Patelliday, in Max's ear. "Well since you boys are busy, I'll have to tell Max." Patelliday and Max headed for the training center. "I heard that Discord had his way with Kevin while was unconscious." Discord's eyes widened in shock, he took his hands out of Argit's pants and he gently slid Argit off him. Discord grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"I never did that!" Discord got up and ran after the duo with Argit running after him. Discord caught up with Max and Patelliday, they waiting infront of a white door and Patellisay apologized for the lie. Argit regrouped with Discord then slapped him on the ass. "Ow." Discord rubbed his butt.

"That was for making me run." Argit crossed his arms and looked away from Discord.

"I'm sorry." Discord wrapped his arms around Argit and kissed his neck. "I was worried because I never did that, I would never betray my beloved." Argit let Discord's hands travel all over his body.

"I know, I made that up. Sorry about that Discord." Pateliday scratched the back of his head as he and Max watched Discord and Argit fondle each other.

"STOP IT!" Max was getting irritated with this constant lovey-dovey fit. Discord seperated himself from Argit and looked at the floor, frowning. Argit glanced at Discord but didn't say anything. Discord and Argit looked at each other then looked away, like they were forbidden to see each other. Max felt like he took a baby from it's mother and he was looking into the eyes of the devastated woman. "Now now, I don't mind your love for one another but can you hold out til we're finished with our work?"

"...Sure..." Discord slightly looked up at Max. Patelliday opened the door to a ten feet by ten feet room that looked a little like the control room. It had five computer monitors ten feet away, along the wall, in front of them and there was a massive window along the wall. The window was ten feet by nine feet, the last foot was occupied by a dark green metal door. "What's with the monitors?" Discord snuck a kiss on Argit's lips while Max was explaining. Patelliday looked back to see the lovers macking lips. Patelliday chuckled at the site which caused Max to look at him then at the two behind him, who were looking away from each other with their heads hung low. Patelliday asked about how strong the window was then glanced back at the two lovers, who looked back at him then he winked and they resumed sucking face. After fifteen minutes Max grew tired of Patelliday's useless questions and told Discord to go through the door then wait in the center for further instructions. Discord went to the fifty feet(length) by fifty feet (width) by seventy feet (height) white room. Discord observed his surroundings."So much for home decore..." A red and black humanoid dummy seeped up, through the ground, behind Discord. Discord looked over his shoulder to the dummy and turned around. "What the hell is that?" Discord jumped back from the dummy and it put it's hands in front of it's head.

"That's a practice dummy, it's for combat so don't worry if you lose control." The glass was very strong but wasn't sound proof.

"...Alright..." Discord, calmly , put his hands on his hips and waited for the dummy to attack first. Luckily, Discord didn't have to wait long as the dummy ran up to him and threw a punch. Discord leaned back, dodging the attack. He grabbed the dummy head, from the side, and threw it at the wall behind him. "Is that it?" Discord looked up at Max, disappointly and started to walk away, up the stairs but he stopped when he saw a red light behind him. He looked behind him to see two humanoids each holding a metal poll with a red tip at both ends. Discord guessed that the tips were emitting red electricity and he got a bad vibe off of this situation. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Discord remembered the last time he warned Max. "Oh well, not like he'll stop this." Discord jumped down to the bottom of the stairs. One of the dummies ran towards Discord, swinging his weapon. Discord jumped over the dummy then knocked it off balance with a leg sweep and kicked it in the back sending it flying up high. "Now you." Discord looked over his shoulder and saw the other dummy right behind him. The dummy stabbed Discord in the back with it's weapon and watched as his body reacted to the electricity coursing through his body. The dummy took it's rod out of Discord and watched as he collapsed to the ground. Discord's body was steaming as he laid on the ground, twitching. Every movement he made felt like he was in a blender put on grind. His eyes were pure white and his mouth was slightly open, both from the shock.

"Discord!" Argit ran to the door and opened it. Pateliday shut off the machine, so Discord wouldn't be attacked.

"No Argit!" Max grabbed Argit and lifted the destressed rat off the ground then walked away from the door. "Its much too dangerous for you. Pateliday stay here and watch over Discord." Max walked out of room holding a struggling Argit.

** ~Time: Five Minutes Later~**

Pateliday saw Discord get up but had trouble keep his balance.

"Are you alright there Discord?"

"Ugh...I've been better..." Discord slowly walked to the stairs. He heard a thud then he was surrounded by dummies. Discord gasped and looked up at in the window, he didn't see anybody. Discord's eyes glowed blue and so did the dummies, they were packed together then forced against a far away wall. Discord panted and walked up the stairs. Discord stopped and looked behind him a wave of weapons were diving down at him. Discord raised his hand and the projectiles stopped midair, a few inches from impacting him. Discord pointed at the army of dummies and the pojectiles impaled them. A giant muscular dummy landed on the stairway, behind Discord, who was sent two inches off the stairway, do to the giant's impact. Discord turned around to the giant but before he got a good look he was sent flying across the the room, deeply denting the wall. Three canons were swicthed with three regular tiles. The canons shot blue rays at Discord. Discord clenched his teeth and slowly forced his blues open. The canons stopped then blew up. Discord had a second of relief before he saw a sky full of weapons being used as projectiles. Discord managed to stop some of the ones that would hit him but he was too weak to protect himself from anything else. Blue streams were running down Discord's wounds from his impalement. Discord's whole body covered in weapons and a blue waterfall flowed down to the bottom of the wall. The blue in Discord's eyes faded along with the blue in his hair. Then everything around him went black except for a red dot in the coner of the window's wall.

**~Time: Twenty Five Minutes Later~**  
**~Focus: Max and Argit~**

Max finally managed to get Argit to be stable and returned to the training center. They found the machines smashed and emitting electric sparks. Other than the sparks from the machines, the room was dark. Argit used the light from the sparks to find the light switch while Max checked out the machines. Argit found the light switch then turned the lights on. With the room illuminated, Argit looked around and saw Pateliday on the floor.

"Old man, your fish friend is on the floor." Argit pointed to Pateliday laying, face down, in a puddle of water, next to Max.

"Magister Pateliday!" Max lifted Paletiday's head off the floor, but found that what looked like water was just a solid blue( a solid color not concrete solid) puddle. "What is this?" Argit peered through the window and saw a room filled with large blue dummies.

"Old man, when did you order the new and improved? dummies?" Argit looked back at Max who had Magister Patelidday over his shoulder. _"Old bones don't fail me now!" _Max started running to the medical station. "Wait where are you going?" Argit ran after Max. When Max got to the medical center he saw that it was packed with bodies, some alive and bleeding out, some torn limb from limb and headless. "What happened here?" Argit and Max noticed one thing, that all the victims had in common, there was a blue smug somewhere on them. The doctors, nurses where running from one side to another trying there best to get to the people with beating hearts. Max placed Pateliday on the floor and walked out with Argit following him. "What's happening? Where's Discord?"

"I'm not sure but I'm won't let Ben or anyone get hurt." Max took out his badge and called Rook.

"If you say there's something killing everyone he'll just rush to the challenge." Argit crossed his arms and looked up at Max. "Say that we're preparing a surprise or there's trouble on a far away planet or something." Argit didn't really care about the well being of Ben or Rook but he knew Discord would be furiously sad at him if Ben or Rook were to die.

"Thanks Argit, never thought I'd say that...but" Max was about to say something else but he heard Ben's voice over the badge. Max told him that there was trouble on Revannah, knowing that Rook would take less time getting there than coming back. After he told Rook that bit of news, he told Rook that if he was told there wasn't trouble, that it was only for his safety. Max hung up the call, he felt bad for lieing to Rook but it was for his and Ben's own good. Max went on to tell other plummers that there was trouble on other planets. Max's plan was cut short when he got badge call after bagde call about the planet not being there, which surprised and disturbed him. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with another good excuse for them not to come, so he told the truth and that only encouraged the plummers return to home base. _"FFFUUUCCK!" _thought Max as he hung up the last of the calls. He was waiting for Rook's call of destress but hours passed and he got nothing but deep fear and depression for his fellow plummers.

Argit and Max sat against a wall in a hall having no fun at all. Max layed on his side and fell asleep, pondering thoughts on the future. A few minutes after Max fell asleep, Argit heard a distant roar, he knew it was a bad idea but he was curious. Argit walked down the hall and turned then corner, he was face to face with the monster that was terrorizing everyone. Argit slowly walked backwards not wanting to startle it but the creature kept the same pace making them stay face to face. The beast lunged at Argit and it made contact, it tore through him. It forced his ribcage open, his bones ripped his skin, then his cage was torn out along with his spine and Argit's body collasped on itself leaving his skull on top of a pile of bloody flesh. The thing's tongue dotted Argit's forehead then the thing moved on by walking down the hall. When the beast reached a sleeping Max it slammed his head it ground, leaving a hole in the ground where Max's bleeding noggin was. Soon the hole was filled with red from Max's decapitated body and his upside down head was providing assistance. The murder kept walking giving any living thing that it met, a bloody bath.

** ~Transition: Night Time On Renannah~**  
** ~Stage: Outside of Rook's house~ **  
** ~Focus: Ben and Rook~**

Ben was waiting outside, pouting, while Rook was getting hugs, kisses and welcome home's from his family. He didn't feel left out, he just wanted Rook all for himself but he understood that they needed some alone time to catch up. Ben layed his head on the floor as the cold winds made him shiver, he let four tears run down his face. An hour later Rook stepped out of the house and looked around for Ben. When he couldn't find Ben around the house, he panicked that Ben might be freezing somewhere. Rook looked around the village but didn't have any luck. He felt extremely bad for neglecting his boyfriend for so long and he felt even worse becuase it was winter (I don't know if it snows, so I'm leaving that alone and going with: It doesn't.) He found Ben in a Amber Ogia field violently shaking, little did they know that they weren't the only ones there. Rook put his arms around Ben and pulled him close to keep him warm. Ben turned around and hugged Rook, he was so afraid that Rook had forgotten about him that his eyes were red from the tears he cried and his skin was blue-ish purple from the cold. Rook apologized to Ben for leaving him all alone, outside, in the cold, during winter, knowing Ben was in his usual get up (outfit). Rook asked why he hadn't turned into one of his aliens which Ben replied by saying it was too cold to move. Ben fell asleep, embracing Rook but Rook was beating himself up in his head. Rook heard foot steps coming closer to them so he lifted his head but then felt a sharp pain followed by extreme drowsiness. Rook was out cold in seconds.

Rook awoke to find himself in a bed, under a light brown comforter (the thick blanket you put on a bed for warmth, if you use it.), without his armor, his underwear pulled down right above his cock and Ben sleeping next to him, shirtless with his back facing him. Rook pondered how'd this happened but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn. Rook turned his head to see Ben stretching, making Ben blush once he realized he was Rook was staring at him.

"Morning Ben, I trust your rest went well." Rook, grin as sat up and played his cock as he watched Ben, stretch.

"Yeah...but how'd we get here? Weren't we outside? and dressed." Ben turned to Rook, slightly worried, he doubted they were gonna get raped but it would be nice to know how they came to in a bed room.

"I would also like to know that but could we focus on that a little later?" Rook wrapped one arm around Ben.

"I guess..." Ben sighed and looked down at his lap which had a tent in it, probably from stretching. Ben blushed then glanced across to Rook's lap and saw Rook's hand under the heavy blanket. Ben went full red rose as he watched Rook.

"Like what you see?" Rook looked down at Ben's bulging erection. Ben nodded to Rook's question and slid his hands under the blanket to take off his underwear. Rook took off his shirt revealing his muscular top half then he slid his underwear off followed by the blanket. Ben was unprepared for what he saw, which was Rook's dick. Rook's wasn't what he thought it would be, he thought that Rook's would look like his own. He never considered that Rook would have an alien cock, eventhough Rook, himself was an alien. Ben was surprised that Rook's penis was a white mushroom head with a black rim. "Treat mine like you would another human's." Ben repositioned himself so that he was bent over and between Rook's legs. Ben started licking Rook's mushroom head, he thought Rook's would be bigger but he knew that Rook could be full of surprises. Rook grabbed Ben's head and pulled him so that Ben's lips were thouching his fur. As soon as Ben's mouth completely covered Rook's head, it shot down Ben's throat. Ben's eyes widened in shock as he felt Rook's dick grow and stretch down his throat, he knew Rook would surprise him but this one took his breath away. Rook released Ben's head when he was at full length, sixteen inches, so Ben took the cock out of his mouth and gasped for air. "Sorry Ben, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine once I can breathe again." Ben sat up and held his neck as he watched Rook's big purple (mostly) tentacle-like dick wiggle, side to side. After three minutes, Ben was able to breathe sweetly again and Rook was still waiting, calmly. "Umm do we need any more preparations?" Ben crawled to Rook and licked the shaft.

"No, it should just slide in." Ben stood up and positioned himself above Rook's tentacle. Ben was hesitant to go down on Rook's cock do to what it did to his throat. Luckily for Ben the white headed tentacle found his asshole and started to rub against it. Rook wrapapped his arms around Ben, tightly, Ben didn't know why but he guessed it was to keep him where he was. The tentacle slowly slid in and out, Ben felt so relieved, he thought the tentacle was gonna pounded his ass (I was so tempted but I thought a new style is needed). "How are you?" Rook licked one of Ben's cheeks as his dick penetrated him.

"It feels amazing, no pain like human dicks, your tentacle cock rocks!" Ben laid his head on Rook's chest and hugged Rook.

"It acts on its own..." Rook was so happy that he could finally bond with Ben and it felt great. Rook laid back on the bed with Ben, both grinning and filled with ecstasy. They stayed like that for two hours, moaning, rubbing, kissing and cumming. Ben came three times, and Rook was nearing his second when there was a knock on the door. As the door opened Rook's tentacle buried itself inside Ben, who gasped. As the figure came into view Rook's tentacle overflowed Ben's ass with hot slushy red cum.

"Rook Da told me to bring you to food." A tray of food, Amber Ogia, was left on the the floor. "Please clean up when your finished." The figure calmly closed door.

"How nice of them." Ben panted and looked up at Rook, who looked at the food. "Wanna take a break?" Ben looked at the Amber Ogia.

"No." Rook looked back at Ben smiling and his tentacle started sliding into and out of Ben.

_**TO**____**BE**____**CONTINUED... **_


End file.
